The Lost Kitten
by XxHawkFurxX
Summary: Jayfeather stumbled home with a little white and grey ball of fur, as he walked in, Firestar nearly fell off his ledge. Is this really who he think it is? Is this the lost kitten?
1. Chapter 1

**Heys guys, long time no write. so anyway I want to write another story so you guys can read. It's been awhile. This is like an adventure story or something, anyway I'm not entirely good at this. Don't judge me, I had a long day in class, I'm pooped... so anyway, please enjoy and review. (As you can see i'm not myself today)**

_'Mosskit! Where do you think you're going?' Demanded a grey, almost transparent cat. The little grey spotted kitten stopped mid-paw 'Uhhh. I'm going on an adventure?' The tiny kit stuttered. 'Into Riverclan?' The cat grumbled, 'Bluestar, I'm older, even though i still have the name Mosskit.' He whined 'Mosskit, get back here this instant.' Bluestar huffed Mosskit dragged his tail on the ground as he trudged back to Bluestar. 'I'll prove myself! When everybody cat's sleeping, i'll show them all!' __**(Does that sound familiar?) **_

Jayfeather trudged along the white covered forest floor, it was bare-leaf, He sneaked out of camp for there was bickering and fibbing over who gets the prey. He needed a break 'A cat like me needs a break too...' he muttered. 'Get back into camp! He said It's not safe out there! He said' Jayfeather mocked Lionblaze's strict instructions. Jayfeather padded along, not noticing a white ball of fur charging towards him,, until it was too late. The little ball jumped at him with a speed of a squirrel running up a tree, knocking him into a slack of freezing ice. 'Watch where ya goin'!' He yowled as he stood up, a heartbeat pasted 'No answer.' He scuffed as he started to pad again. Thorn sharp claws clinged onto his leg. 'Pl-Pl-Please! He-Help me!' A tiny voice called from his leg. _A kit!_ He thought. He sniffed the freezing clump of fur. 'Alright...' He sighed as he grabbed the scruff of the tiny kit 'Th-Thank you...' The tiny thing shuddered 'Hut's oar name, kit?'**(What's your name kit?)** He asked 'M-Mosskit' The tiny kitten mewled 'Hmm..' A few heartbeats passed, suddenly a thunder of paws came. Jayfeather caught his brother's and Hollyleaf's 'Jayfeather! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!' Lionblaze growled 'I Was out-' 'He's right Jayfeather, you should have told someone where you've been.' Cloudtail spoke up. Mosskit squealed as the bigger cats came up 'What's that?' Ferncloud asked 'I'm not a that. I'm Mosskit!' He squealed, as he dangled in Jayfeather's jaws. Lionblaze huffed. We should get back to camp. It's freezing out here.' He meowed as he led the patrol back, with Jayfeather trailing behind.

* * *

**Back at camp**

Firestar circled the camp, 'Where's Jayfeather?' Sandstorm asked 'I don't know, he was last at his den.' Firestar meowed A yowl split the conversation 'We found him!' Lionblaze meowed 'Thank Starclan! Where have you be-' Firestar stared at the little kit Jayfeather placed down at his legs, it began to crawl between his paws to keep warm. _Mosskit?_ Firestar shook his head mentally 'Jayfeather we shall speak later, you are excused.' Jayfeather bowed in slience and was about to grab the kit when Firestar stopped him. 'Wait, let me deal with it.' He meowed 'But, Fire-' Jayfeather began _Fire? You mean Fireheart? Fireheart?! _Mosskit's head spun with confusion. 'No buts, now go to your den.' Firestar meowed. Jayfeather nodded and padded into the den.

**5 MINTUES LATER**

****'Now Mosskit, how did you get on Thunderclan territory?'

_*Flash back*_

**Flash back will be shown in next chapter,** sorry.

Mosskit shuddered at the memory, 'I-I was happily living at camp, when I fell alsleep, and woke up. I was here in the cold snow, and Jayfeather found me.' He lied 'Interesting...' Firestar meowed 'Very interesting...' He breathed...

**THE END!**

**It's not good of a begginging but still i thought it was cool! I am writing 2 chapters today! Yay! I will work on the flashback too! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey,hey guys,guess wut?NEW CHAPTER! YEAH!. Anyway, super long time,no write, anyway this is like, Mosskit's P.O.V/Flashback. Anyway, let's get started :3 P.S I'm making up some parts of which I don't remember from the books._**

**_Prologue:_**

_The stars sparkled in the sky, Starclan watching the clans from above, a group of cats gathering from a small part of Starclan' hunting ground._

_"Bluefur shouldn't have been with him in the first place!" Growled a she-cat_

_"Bluefur can make her own decisons." Grumbled a old She-cat_

_"This is Oakheart's fault! If Oakheart hadn't came on our territory-" The cat was interrupted by a pure white she-cat_

_"No it's not! He was only there by accident, now what are we going to do about Mosskit?" The cat grumbled_

_"It needs a mother right? How about Snowfur?" Asked a raspy voice_

_"Midnight? What are you doing here?" asked the old cat as she twisted around to see a old badger, lumbering up to them_

_"It's good to see you too, Yellowfang. I'd say Snowfur ,to be it's mother, she did die a queen.." Midnight joked, but got serious at the end._

_Snowfur nodded before slipping away from the arguing group._

_As she padded through the forest, she saw something that made her heart drop. Her sister, with 3 kits..._

_"Mosskit! Wake up! Don't sleep! There's warmth and prey over by the river!" Cried a blue she-cat, craddling a small clump of fur._

_"Mosskit... Please don't die.." The cat cried, she buried her face into the cold fur._

_"Bluefur..Bluefur my sister... Everything is going to be alright.. Mosskit is safe with me..." Snowfur whispered in her ear._

_Bluefur looked up, but saw nothing._

_"He will always be safe... With me...With Starclan..."_

**_Mosskit's P.O.V_**

_I trudged along the snow, up to his knees, Misykit, Stonekit, padded up ahead of me. A blue She-cat was walking with them, shielding them from the cold wind._

_"Mama! Where are we going!" Yowled Stonekit_

_"To your father." she meowed back, over the cold wind_

_I felt so tired now, collasping in the cold snow, I laid there. Bluefur turned around._

_"Mosskit! Mosskit are you ok?" She fretted as she rushed over. I stayed still..._

.

.

_I felt a small nudge, I opened my eyes,_  
_"Hello little one, I'm Snowfur, I'll take care of you." A white she cat said. _  
_"I'm cold! Look i'm so cold my whiskers are frozen, look!" He meowed. "I know, come we have to go." The white she cat said. "But, what about Stonekit and Mistykit?" He asked, "Don't worry, you will watch over them from the stars above.." She whispered as she padded towards Starclan, the stars shining bright above them..._

Later

.

**.**

**Before**

_Mosskit ran with all his might, but was stopped when he felt a wall of furryness._

_"Hey! Whadda think your doing here!" Asked a voice_

_(My OC) "Rainstreak.. . It's just a kit." A orange pelted cat spoke up warmly._

_(OC) "Sunclaw, you were always soft on these, 'things'" Another spoke up._

_"This is how you do it." The last spoke._

_"Windcloud! Don't-" Sunclaw was cut off with a loud yowl and a loud screech, and a splat._

_Mosskit lay there, bleeding out of a huge gash, he stood shakingly._

_Rainstreak stepped up for a blow, but Sunclaw ran in front of him, grabbing Mosskit before he could hit him._

_The 2 Dark Forest cats, Windcloud and Rainstreak pelted after her. Sunclaw threw him across the border of Starclan, a blood-chilling splat made Mosskit freeze, Rainstreak stood over Sunclaw's fading body._

_"You were always weak.." He growled._

_"Find...Spotted..." Sunclaw stopped talking, her eyes rolled back, as she faded, her flailing claws struck leaves, throwing them everywhere._

_Mosskit couldn't watch, he ran on._

_._

_._

_Spottedleaf was laying in a cool meadow, eating a sparrow as a little kit ran into a tree. She flipped up instantly._

_"Mosskit? What are you doing here-" She screeched, but hushed as she saw his wound. She quickly dressed it. As Mosskit woke, he saw Spottedleaf, he screeched, turned and ran._

_"Wait!" Spottedleaf cried, but he didn't look back..._

When you read the first chapter, only read Jayfeather's and Mosskit's part then Firestar's and Mosskit's or it will confused you.

_._

_._

**Now**

Firestar was sitting there thinking.

"Umm..Fireheart?" Mosskit squeaked Firestar snapped his neck down at Mosskit.

"Yes? Also I'm Firestar." He said calmly

"F-FireStar?" Mosskit shouted and stumbled away.

"I-I thought you were Fireheart!" He meowed Firestar's eyes budged, _The only cat who doesn't know I was a leader is... either Loners,Rouges, and... Starclan!_

"W-Who are you..." Firestar's fur stood on end.

"You-You know who I am?!" Mosskit meowed

"You are _The Lost Kitten_" Firestar breathed, his fur standing on end.

**Starclan**

Bluestar awoke with a jolt _"The Lost Kitten..." _The words breathed itself into Bluestar's ears, She looked everywhere, no Mosskit.

"Mosskit? Where are you?" She yowled

Dark Forest

"_Lost..." _The word scrambled Rainstreak's mind, threated his darkest and deepest thoughts.

For how, and somewhere. Those path's will cross, and forever change the world...

Jay,Moss,Blue,Fire,Spotted,Wind,Rain, will forever lose, in the game of challenges, for the word, _Lost_ is all it. Takes...

**THAT TOOK FOREVER! PLEASE REVIEW I SPENT 2 HOURS THINKING WRITING AND ERASING... THANK YOU FOR READING**

**QUESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY IS ALLOWED THANK YOU**


End file.
